


Surprise Hug

by SweetButtercups



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetButtercups/pseuds/SweetButtercups
Summary: aa hope this was okay! ❤❤





	Surprise Hug

  Eric felt a tight grip around his waist from behind.

  “What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Eric asked, already knowing who it was by the feel of those familiar lanky fingers.

  “You seemed cold, so now I’m keeping you warm.” Naveen smirked, digging his face into Eric’s neck. He felt his face begin to flush pink, “You know, I could’ve just gotten a sweater if I were cold.”

  Naveen shifted his hand from Eric’s stomach to chest. “I’m sure I’m better than a sweater.” he purred, closing his eyes, admiring the moment. Eric moved his soft hand on top of Naveen’s, interlacing their fingers. “Mm.” He smiled, agreeing softly.

**Author's Note:**

> aa hope this was okay! ❤❤


End file.
